Breaking Point
by ZellFire18
Summary: *Chapter 3 uploaded* When Yuna disappears the party starts to fall apart, leaving only one person for each of them to rely on, themselves. It's a struggle of survival. .. Can they?
1. A Newfound Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sqaresoft products as much as I would like to.

I would like to say, before this story starts: Yuna was kidnapped by Seymour just two weeks ago, and the party is still stationed on the outskirts of the Sanubia desert. 

Chapter one- A Newfound Hope

I had never seen the boy so sad. It was like he had lost his will to live. Since Yuna was missing, nothing seemed the same. Everyone missed her, but no one as much as Tidus. I am not particularly good at comforting, but I figured someone needed to try. I walked over to him slowly. He was sitting on a large greenish rock covered in moss, staring blankly into the fire.

"May I?"

"Sure." He looked sort of surprised to see me there.

"Are you thinking about her again?"

He sighed openly. "Yeah."

This wasn't going as I had hoped it would. "Tidus I'm sorry, it's very hard for all of us but we won't stop searching until she is safely back with us." He smiled wearily at me.

"Auron, are you trying to make me feel better?"

He said it a bit teasingly. I half grunted, half laughed, but if could have seen my mouth he would have known I was smiling. He seemed to feel somewhat better, because he stood up and in his old leader fashion and said; "lets go!"

From somewhere in the dark I could here the muffled voice of Wakka saying "Not now, it's the middle of the night ya. Most normal people would be sleeping now." Tidus jumped up and walked over to where Wakka was trying to sleep, and cast watera right over his head.

He jumped up rather annoyedly, and Tidus turned to the rest of the party. "Well if you're all so worried about Yuna, then why don't you stop lying around and start looking!"

Everyone could tell there was no chance of going to sleep now, unless they too desired Wakka's punishment. Wakka squatted down near Lulu and started grumbling to her about how wet and cold he was sitting there in the night. 

"Lulu, you're a black mage, can't you use your magic to make a towel appear?"

"I can't blame him for doing that to you, you deserved it. After all, we should be helping him look, we are Yuna's friends, aren't we?"

"Well, he didn't have to wake me up like that ya? I mean can't a poor guy get some sleep around here!" He shambled off looking for sympathy from one of the others.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve, and looked up to see the ever-energetic Rikku sitting there, she must have wandered over when I was watching Wakka… 

"Yes Rikku?"

"Do you think we will ever see Yunie again?" 

Her large blue eyes shimmered in the light.

"I'm sure we will," I said, trying to keep her spirits up. Truthfully though I wasn't sure. I of course hoped we would, but you can't get your hopes too high, for fear of having them broken. That is what I have learned in my years of being a warrior.

Suddenly I was the only one still at the campsite, I must have gotten lost in thought. I could hear Wakka's voice in the distance calling to me to meet them. As I was about to call back a monster struck me from behind. It was nothing to worry about, a simple wolf. It was rather large for a wolf though, brown, something you would find on the outskirts of Sanubia desert. I made quick work of it, but I was surprised to see that it dropped a shred of Yuna's dress. So there _was_ still hope. I quickly rushed through the dunes to show the others what I had found.

When I arrived, they all seemed quite busy fighting off a horde of sand worms. They looked like they needed some help, and so I dove in, ferociously slashing the front three beasts in two with a powerful sweep. But the rest would not give up so easily; they used a powerful quake attack sending Rikku and Kimhari flying. I could not see where Kimhari landed, but Rikku flew into the base of a palm tree and I presume was knocked unconscious. I was to busy trying to stabilize myself from the blow to pay any attention. What I did notice was that Wakka and I were the only ones left standing.

I called to him over the rumble. 

"Wakka where is Tidus? Were gonna need him for this one!" 

"I dunno, I saw him running up ahead and that's when we got attacked!"

"And Lulu?"

"Lu? I didn't even see her, she must have run up ahead after Tidus before the battle started."

"This is a fight we cannot win, take Rikku and run, I shall take Kimhari!" 

He nodded as if he understood, and he ran off to get Rikku. I on the other hand was cornered by the five worms still standing. I saw a glowing blitz ball fly off of the very left one's head. I took the chance I was given by the distracted worms to flee, but a sand worm swerved into my path at the last second. I had not the time to stand and fight, so instead I took a giant leap, and landed on the top of its head, knocking it to the ground. That's when we ran. We ran for all we were worth. The five worms gave chase for a while, but eventually they gave up and returned to the sands. It was lucky for us, because my lungs felt as if they would burst.

Only then did I realize that I had left Kimhari behind! In the fury of the battle I had forgotten all about him! Meanwhile Rikku remained unconscious; she had taken a heavy blow to her head. The only thing Wakka and I could do was wait and wonder what had become of Tidus, Lulu and Kimhari…

Kimhari sat up and looked around. It appeared he had overslept. But where are my comrades? he thought to himself. It was already morning, and the blue pink sun was steadily rising over the dunes to the west. He stood up quickly, but his left leg gave way from pain, it felt as if he had broken it… Suddenly it all flooded back to him, the sand worms and flying through the air; what did not come back was where his companions had gone. 

He gingerly touched the back side of his left ankle, indeed it was broken, and spaces of his blue fur were missing. 

"Large fight has happened," he said, looking at the imprints left by the two sand worms Wakka and Auron had knocked down (not to mention the 2 that lay dead). Grabbing two branches and some leaves off of a nearby palm tree he made a makeshift splint and hobbled off into the desert…

This is my first fanfiction, and so if you are planning on reviewing it, please include some thoughts on how to improve for later chapters and fictions. Thanks.


	2. Down But Not Out

From now on my chapters will all solely be focusing on one character, or a group of characters dependent upon where they are in comparison to the others. Each of the following three chapters will be happening at the same time, and so some of the things that happen in the following two chapters will have previously happened in this chapter. This chapter will be focusing only on Kimhari's fight to find his friends. I hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two- Down But Not Out 

Kimhari felt like he had been walking for hours, even though he knew he had really only left a short while ago. It took him so much more effort to even breathe then it normally did. The desert was so hot and dry, and the sun was starting upon its peak, plus having a broken leg didn't help very much in his travels. He was lucky so far; he had encountered no fiends. No sooner than he had thought that, a pair of cactuars sprung up. 

He quickly realized that in his state he would be no match for the two green wretches. He turned to run, but one of the cactuars jumped over him, cutting him off from his escape.

"It seems Yevon mocks me," he growled to himself.

He sprang back to ready for an attack, but he fell down a well covered pit when he landed, leaving the two annoying fiends laughing at him gleefully as he slid down a narrow tube. He landed on something rather hard, momentarily dazing him. When he gathered back his senses, he stood slowly and looked around. The only light was that coming from directly above him from where he had just fallen.

"Fallen for a trap?" He sniffed the musky air, and covered his nose in disgust. It smelled like rotten flesh mixed with some sort of juice, perhaps that of a cactus or desert fruit.

"Smells like sand worm," must have fallen down a sand worm's nest, was the conclusion he decided upon. 

There were no sand worms currently at home, giving him a chance to explore. This was a short task, mostly because the cave was no longer than a couple of yards, and only led one way, but also because the sinking desert sun was slowly draining the cave of its little warmth. Kimhari didn't want to have to find out what the cave was like when the cave was at its coldest later at night. Also, the lack of proper tools for even making and sustaining a fire left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Maybe nest of sand worm Auron killed." He said vaguely trying to be hopeful. He set himself to the task at hand of digging a way out, since he found the way he came in was to steep to try to climb to.

Four hours later Kimhari approximated, he had dug a small ditch and nothing more. 

"Damn leg." He cursed himself for having gotten injured. It was useless, for every inch Kimhari dug; another two would collapse from above. His broken leg was making the work even slower. He was starting to lose hope in himself, and his morale dropped drastically.

"Am I destined to die here?" he asked of the invisible force that is Yevon. He thought of his friends, and of how he would not be able to complete the pilgrimage with them. With that he lay down in his ditch for what he imagined would be his final rest.

He was awoken slightly before sunset by a sharp rumbling sound.

"The sand worm!"

He just barely managed to dodge it as it slid through the tunnels as he had done before. It was enormous! It had huge gray lines flowing from head to tail, the markings of a leader. Kimhari suddenly got an idea, if the sand worm could go up the tunnel but he was unable to, perhaps he could force the Sand worm to bring him to the surface. 

Timing was essential if he wanted to escape, he needed to wait until the sand worm was just falling asleep, and then he needed to startle it into bringing him to the surface. Kimhari knew the plan was a good one, but the only thing bothering him was, if the sand worm did bring him to the surface, would it attack him as soon as he got off?

He had no other chance, he had to try, or he would surely starve. Being very careful not to wake it too soon, he crept over to where he thought the base of its spine was, and got a loose grip on some of its hanging skin.

All at once Kimhari grabbed as hard as he could to its back, and using his pike as a spur, he screamed and stabbed it with all his might. The sand worm suddenly got very scared, and instead of how Kimhari had planned it, the sand worm attempted to buck him off like a bull rider. Trying to give the sand worm the right idea of how to get him off, he stabbed it slightly lower in its hide. This shot an immediate jolt of pain through the sand worm sending it hurtling up to the surface.

Kimhari could hardly keep his grip as the worm barreled upward, he fought to hold on as the worm flew out, stabbing and prodding madly. The worm slowed, and Kimhari instinctively thought it had been vanquished and was loosening his grip when the sly worm flipped trying to crush him. He soared through the air at the worm's sudden forcefulness, landing flat on his back some thirty feet from the worm's quarters.

The last thing he could remember was the worm cautiously, but vengefully approaching him, before he lay limp. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? I personally like this new format of switching every chapter, but I would appreciate your thoughts about it and any other suggestions you may have. Thank you! (Reviews are appreciated!)

Next chapter: Lulu and Tidus have journeyed into the unknown without the aid of their friends. Tidus is dead set on finding Yuna as soon as possible with or without anyone's help, while Lulu has her hands full trying to get him to wait for the rest of the party and keeping up with him herself…


	3. A Warrior's Dilemma

Chapter three- A Warrior's Dilemma

"You know you could always wait for me!" Lulu called falling behind once again.

"Or you could hurry up!" Tidus yelled back angrily, he didn't want her to come with him, it was dangerous, and he didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt. He felt he had a special connection with Yuna, one that bound them together so that he was the only one who could rightfully save her. 

Lulu knew better, she had known the child for a good while now, and he was not one to act so macho. He was sad, and everyone knew it, which is why Lulu decided upon going with him. She hoped to make him feel at least a little bit better with some companionship. So far it had done no good; he was acting just as sour as when they first left the campsite. 

Lulu came to a complete stop hoping that he would wait for her, at least then she would know he wanted her company even if he didn't show it. He continued to walk, if not at a faster pace tan before. This though, did not discourage Lulu; she caught up to him, and decided to try to make some conversation. 

"So um, how is Chappu's sword working for you?" Tidus could detect a twinge of sadness in her voice when she said this. Finally it dawned upon Tidus how badly he had been treating her. If she had reverted to talking about her 'long dead love just to try to make him open up, he knew something had to be done about it.

"I'm so sorry I've been acting so hostile towards you and the others…"

"I know Tidus, it's hard on all of us, but we will find her." The ground started to rumble, and all the sand they had been standing on seemed to get sucked into a single place, until they could eventually see an enormous hole where the sand was pouring underground.

"What is this!" Tidus called to Lulu.

"I think it's a sandragora!" she shouted over the noise. Tidus made a move like he was going to try to run out. He looked back at Lulu to see she was casting numerous spells at the center of the pool. Suddenly, Tidus was dragged down, and Lulu had to momentarily break her string of spells to help him.

Seeing its chance, the sandragora pulled them into the center of the whirlpool where it sprang out and started showering them with sand in an attempt to blind them. It worked.

"Ahh I can't see!"

Lulu had been able to shield her eyes from the attack, and now she pushed forwards to where Tidus was struggling to stand, and she cast Firaga on the sand beast. She knew as soon as the creature died the whirlpool would increase velocity, until the gaping hole where the sandragora resided was filled with either sand or their bodies if they couldn't escape quickly enough. 

She pounced on Tidus sending them both flying away from the pool, just as the whole area was sucked in. Tidus was still squirming in the sand when she sat back up. She reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of eye drops. She administered them expertly, and in seconds Tidus was able to blink the sand away from his eyes.

"Thanks Lulu."

"Of course, any time" she said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. She helped him up, and they once again were on their way. 

"You know, I think we should probably wait for the others to catch up, after all, we're going to need them." 

Tidus simply shook his head at the idea.

"I want to and all, but we are bound to be delayed again sometime in our search, and to waste any more time could put Yuna in more danger. Besides, we are less likely to get sidetracked if we travel as two instead of as six." Tidus knew it sounded cold, but it was the only way he knew how to put it. He waited for a moment for the snappy retort about how childish he was acting that he knew he was bound to get from Lulu, but when none came, he turned to see if Lulu had heard what he said and she was nowhere to be seen. Tidus began to call her name softly, then louder and louder until he began to panic.

"Lulu! Lulu!" he then realized that Lulu was right. He needed the others. The winds were starting to pick up making it harder and harder to see. _I cant die out here I'm not ready. I shouldn't even be here. I should be at home practicing blitzball for the start of next season. Why me…why, what did I do to deserve this? _Not until it was impossible to see more than two feet in front of him did he start to think about someone other than himself. 

_Lulu! I haven't seen her for some time; she could be in trouble and need my help!_ He pivoted, and flew back the way he assumed he had come from as fast as he could, calling to her all the while. He heard a faint scream coming from the distance, slightly muffled by the storm. He decided now would be the time to pull his sword in case she was in need of help right away. He slid the blade from its sheath; it felt light in his hand. He marveled at the sparkling radiance the brotherhood blade gave off, it was like he was holding a blitz sphere, and he was the only crowd. No matter how many times in the future he used the sword, it always astounded him. _Now's not the time, I have to help Lulu!_ And he rushed off to her aid. 

Lulu must have been thinking exactly the same thing, because when he arrived she was just showing up too with her sparkling moomba doll following closely in her wake. They turned and looked at each other puzzled.

"I lost you in the storm and thought I heard you scream, so I came to help." Tidus blurted out.

"As did I, but if it was neither of us who was screaming, who was it?" Just then a large hideous shadow was cast over where they stood. They both looked up to see what it was, but the sun shown through the storm making them both look away. Tidus' vision returned when he was staring at the sand, rubbing his eyes in pain. Tidus eyed something catching the suns glare on the ground, and went over to pick it up; it appeared to be a circle of glass of some sort.

"Lulu come look at this, what do you think it is?" he held up the glass for her to see.

"If I didn't know better, I would have to say it is a lense, much like the ones on Rikku's goggles." The scream came again, but much closer and overhead. This time the monstrous bird-like shadow they had seen before came with it. Tidus and Lulu stood back to back, to avoid any surprises, as the shadow circled. 

"There!" the beast passed in front of the sun, revealing a large black blob with wings. Lulu whirled to his call, and cast a Blizzaga spell to try to bring the bird down to earth where Tidus would be more useful. It worked, freezing one of its wings and so it couldn't retain its altitude, and the bird dive-bombed out of the sky.

"Jump!" They both sprang out of the way just in time, as the bird crashed headlong into the sand.

"A Zu." Lulu marveled. It was a giant of its kind; easily five times the size of Tidus in comparison. It was lucky the Zu had landed head first, because in its claws it clutched a 'package' of some sort. It was to far away to identify, and so Lulu approached the bird. It seemed the Zu wasn't yet finished with them, because when Lulu came a little too close the Zu drooped its 'package' and sprang at her. It caught her off guard, giving her a solid blow in her stomach with its long curvy neck. Tidus stepped forward, and lunged at it, landing a series of slashes on its chest and back using his overdrive technique slice and dice. The Zu apparently was not to eager to give up its prize, as it feebly tried to fly away with it. Tidus rolled to the underside of its belly, and stabbed upward just as it was taking off, causing it to burst into a hoard of floresent pyre flies and drop its 'package'. 

Lulu having recovered to some extent walked over to inspect it. 

"Tidus hurry! It's a badly wounded Al Bhed. He's going to need some potions, have you got any on you?" He fumbled through his pockets until he found a small glass tube filled to the top with foaming green liquid.

"I was saving this for the right time, it's an x-potion, far more powerful than even a hi-potion." He opened the tube and poured it into the unconscious Al Bhed's open mouth. The man bolted up and started looking around as if there was someone after him. When he finally turned to the confused Tidus and Lulu he glared at them and jumped backward.

"Vneaht un vua?" He said taking on a judo like fighting stance.

"Whoa easy there buddy, first of all you need a rest, you were hurt pretty badly and second what the hell are you talking about?" Tidus said snapping back to his senses.

"Ah so you don't speak Al Bhed, I see," he said nodding. He had a heavy accent, but he spoke flawless English. He was about six feet tall and well built. He wore a cut off t-shirt and long black pants with many pockets. He had tanned skin and a shaven head like the players on the psyches but the goggles that hung from his neck were what first labeled him an Al Bhed to Lulu.

"Who are you and where are you from?" he demanded.

"We just saved you from being torn apart by a Zu, so we'll be asking the questions. Got it?"

"You saved me?" He looked the pair up and down, noticing their weapons were drawn. This seemed to be enough evidence for the Al Bhed. 

"In that case allow me to introduce myself. I am Shoru, a renegade Al Bhed warrior. I was tracking down the summoner Yuna when I was attacked from behind." Tidus leapt forward.

"Do you have any idea where Yuna is?" Shoru reared back in surprise, so Tidus grabbed him by the throat and moved up close to his face, his anger level rising, and yelled again.

"Answer me!" For a moment they both just stood there staring each other down. Then, unexpectedly Tidus dropped to the ground and started whimpering like a sick puppy. It was all too much for him, the whole Spira experience, but especially the loss of Yuna. Lulu stood up and calmly took Shoru's shoulder.

"Yuna was traveling with us and we got separated, and so we are trying to find her. We are all very worried, as you can see." She gestured to Tidus, who was still lying on the ground cradling his head. 

"That must make you her guardians…" he said knowingly. 

"My people were wrong. I was to take Ms. Yuna with me and stop her pilgrimage, but I see that you guardians truly are protecting her, not sacrificing her. Now I must find my purpose again. I leave her in your hands." He turned to go, but Tidus stopped him.

"Do you have any idea where Yuna is?"

"I'm sorry." He looked at the ground, then at his rough hands.

"Do you know of anything that could help us?" Tidus asked, hope waning.

"I was on the same lost path as you. I can give you some of my supplies though if you think that would help." He reached into a deep pocket in his pants and pulled out a thick cord with a hook attached to it.

"It's a grappling hook. I can give you this and a healthy supply of potions, but that is all I carry." He tossed the objects to Tidus, who looked bewildered. _Why would he still aid us after I lost control of myself like that? I almost harmed him, and still he chooses to help us._

"Thank you for your kindness Shoru, but can you not come with us?" Lulu asked hopefully. She always enjoyed having more company; that one of the many reasons why she became a guardian in the first place; you get a chance to meet new people. She may not have seemed too outgoing at times, but on the inside there was nothing more she enjoyed than hosting company. 

He hesitated before saying, "I would like to, but mine is not the path you seek. I must go alone. Although I would like your names before I go if you could."

"Tidus"

"And I'm Lulu." He nodded in approval, and solemnly walked off into the distance of the setting sun.

************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter, it seems to be a little slower than the second one but that's ok. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I was really busy. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. 

Next chapter: Auron and Wakka can't make a move with Rikku in her condition, so for the moment they are stranded in the middle of the desert. Wakka decides to leave Auron in charge of watching Rikku and walks off to see if he can find Kimhari, but he's in for a little surprise when he stumbles upon the injured Ronso…


End file.
